


Their Day at the Beach

by lockwoodwesthale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fiancees - Freeform, Ficlet, Gay, M/M, first sterek fic woo, fluff??, happy gay bois, tagged as teen because there’s a swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwoodwesthale/pseuds/lockwoodwesthale
Summary: Stiles and Derek are living their best lives away from Beacon Hills’ shit. What better way to do that than have a good time at the beach together.





	Their Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> First sterek fic yaaaay!! Leave comments and thoughts if you want and thanks for reading!! :)))

“You’re gonna drown yourself, Stiles!”

Derek shouted from the shoreline at the beach as he watched his fiancée, Stiles, act goofy and flat out foolish in the ocean. He kept trying to do backflips in the water and the only things he got out of that was angry beach goers for unnecessary splashing and into an argument with an elderly woman which Derek apologized for. Stiles was so petty sometimes. 

“Relax, I think I got it this time!” Stiles shouted back and proceeded to try once more. Derek stood there, arms folded and watched in silence, internally judging him. Stiles squatted and faced upwards counting down in his head. He reached his mark and proceeded to flip backwards.

He failed and ended going too far deep than his comfort zone. 

He began screaming various swears as people pulled out their phones and recorded him. Derek sighed and made his way with ease to his lover. Stiles didn’t realize when he was right next to him.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FU—  
Oh, hey baby!”

Derek just hoisted him over his shoulder and took them back to their tent on the beach. He dried Stiles off and stared at him as he sat down to drink his water.

“Well that was... something.”

“Stiles, you became the next internet meme all because you decided to try water gymnastics.”

“That still counts as something, big head.”

Derek rolled his eyes and rest his back on their towel on the sand. Stiles was smiling at him, proudly. Not for the fact that he was going to get married by Derek in a few months, but because the fact that he was finally happy and at peace and away from the hell hole that was Beacon Hills. He rested his head on his upper arm like a puppy. The sun shined down on them as if they were chosen ones and brisk wind blew by to cool them off. Derek turned and looked his brown pools. 

“What is it?” He asked, concerned.

“Nothing. I just love seeing you all happy and at peace.”

“Well... you make me feel happy and at peace. That’s one of things I love about you. I feel... at home.”

“Awww Derek. That’s gay.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

And they relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their day at the beach, doing a good job of loving each other while they were at it.


End file.
